


roommates | taeten

by redlighten



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Artist Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Cuddling & Snuggling, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, M/M, New York City, Romance, Roommates, Soft Lee Taeyong, kpop, model lee taeyong, nct ten - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlighten/pseuds/redlighten
Summary: "and they were roommates!"in which ten and taeyong living together is the start of something new. lowercase intended





	roommates | taeten

**Author's Note:**

> HeHeEheEhee
> 
> Yes. I quoted a vine reference...and what about it?
> 
> hello everyone! this is my first fic EVER on this site and I'm glad to be working on it. keep in mind that i will be updating slow bc life y'know. i'll probably post a chapter once a week or every other week, but it depends on how busy i am. this book might not seem perfect,, but hopefully, i'll progress throughout this fanfic.
> 
> anyways i hope you enjoy this book!

it all started when i met him.

taeyong's p.o.v i had just moved to the big apple aka new york city, and i never imagined myself living here. originally, i'm from korea and i never imagined myself living in a western country. don't get me wrong, i love exploring different parts of the world, but i get nervous because of the language barrier and getting around. i came here because i'm a model and i have been for a few years. my modeling agency wanted me to start modeling in new york for fashion week, and that's why i'm here. at first, i was excited because it is a big opportunity, but then again it might take some time for me to adjust living here for the next few months or so. my manager had decided to buy me a studio apartment for me to live in while i'm here but he found something better; there is an artist who is in need for a roommate so he can split the rent with them. he is studying at art school and is graduating soon and hopes to stay in nyc to be a painter and sketch artist. there was no detailed information on what's his name or where he was from, but i'm excited to meet him.

10:35 am kst

i arrived at the airport to fly to the states. i'm feeling a bit nervous, but i know it will be a great experience, especially since i'm living with someone and they can help me get around from place to place. the flight is going to be pretty long because is there is a 13-14 hours difference between new york and korea. i should arrive there around 8 a.m est. my flight leaves in about two hours. my manager is coming along with me along with a few other people i work with. he says that my roommate is going to pick me up from the airport when we get there. i wonder what he looks like, what's his favorite place to hang out. he's already a mysterious guy. 

when i board the airplane, my friends, mark and lucas facetime me. i have never been on a long flight before, so they knew i was nervous. "it's no big deal, you don't have to worry about anything. except when there's turbulence." lucas said, scaring the crap out of me. "don't listen to him, you'll be fine." mark said. they're like my little brothers. whenever i'm feeling stressed or upset, they always have my back. now that i'm going to be gone for a while, it's gonna be hard for me without their company.

the flight attendant said that the plane will be taking off soon, so i had to end my facetime with them. " my plane is about to take off. i'll continue facetiming you guys in new york, okay?" i said to the guys. "okay, bye we'll miss you" mark said with a pouty face. "make sure you text us when you're there." lucas said. "of course i will. bye guys. i'll miss you. see you in a few months." i said as they said bye in unison and waved at me. i ended the call. they're soundcloud rappers and they were busy when i was leaving to go to the airport, so we decided to facetime each other while they were on their break. 

8:10 am est

I have finally arrived at new york. when i got there it was already morning, just like how it was when i left korea. so far i haven't felt jet lag yet, but i am pretty wide awake. after looking through to find my luggage and going through check ins, it was finally time to meet my roommate. there were people waiting for family and friends on the same flight as me to pick them up. some of them were holding balloons and gifts to welcome them. one of them was holding a small paper sign, with writing that is couldn't really. it had someone's name on it, so i decided to apprach the person to see if it he was me. this guy had dark brown hair, he was around the same height as me and was looking to meet someone.

"excuse me, who are you looking for?" i asked. stopped looking around and stared at me. he had nice brown eyes and his smiled so brightly showing his teeth

"oh hello. i am looking for someone who is a model coming from korea. i don't know if he's here yet." he started looking around again. my manager came and saw us two.

"hello. you must be the artist. this is taeyong and he will be staying with you for the next few months." my manager said.

"oh my god, hi! how are you? i'm so glad to meet you. my name is ten" he shook my hand. ten is is name, huh. 

"here, let me help you with your luggage. you must be so tired." he pulled the cart while my manager pulled the other one. he seems sweet. i was was hoping i wouldn't get paired up with some mean jerk, but i got lucky. 

"i'm so happy that you're going to live with me me!" ten said as he side hugged me. we got into a taxi cab to drive to his place.starting from here is where my journey begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also let me know if there is anything i need to improve on so that i can become a better writer. :)

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter may seem short so i do apologize for that. like i mentioned earlier, i'm new to using this website to write fics. the next chapter is going to be similar to this one but about ten.i'm not quite sure when i'll publish the next chapter, but hopefully it'll be up. i hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my first fanfic uwu.


End file.
